Johnson (82nd)
Private Johnson joined the U.S. Army Parachute Infantry of the 82nd Airborne Division in 1942 and Trained at Fort Bragg, North Carolina and was sent to Southern England for preparation for the Invasion of Normandy in June, 1944. He jumps into Normandy in part of Operation Overlord, the invasion of France. Like many others, he misses his drop and joins the mixed unit that Foley has rounded up in order to protect the French/Normandy village of Ste. Mere-Eglise from a German counter-attack. After a German mortar barrage, Captain Foley orders him to scout the building across the road. The possible outcomes are as follows. Johnson's Pathways #'Fatal House Visit'- If the player does nothing after Captain Foley's order to check out the building across the road, Private Johnson will head over to the building and get behind a wall as a defensive cover in case he finds anything. Unfortunately while he does, he is shot by Fallschirmjager's inside as he enters the building by the oncoming wave of Germans. #'Road Death'- If the player runs out before Johnson can get to the building, the wave of Germans will initiate and a fight will ensue. Private Johnson, depending on the situation, will or will not attempt to accompany the player to the building to provide support. If he does, and one doesn't cover him, he will get shot either in the chest or head from a rifleman in the middle of the road. #'Fatal House Visit (Extended)'- If the player runs out before Johnson can get to the building, the wave of Germans will initiate and a fight will ensue. Private Johnson, depending on the situation, will or will not attempt to accompany one to the building to provide support. If he does, and the player escorts him to the building, one will extend Private Johnson's life for a maximum of maybe one or two minutes. He will enter the house to shoot out of the windows at the riflemen, and he will get shot in the head. #'Tank Death'- If the player runs out before Johnson can get to the building, the wave of Germans will initiate and a fight will ensue. Private Johnson, depending on the situation, will or will not attempt to accompany the player to the building to provide support. If he doesn't, he will take cover in the building the player was previously in at the beginning of the level. After the short but intense fight, the player will be ordered to retrieve a Panzerfaust 60 Anti-Tank Weapon from the large building near the gate where the riflemen were at. After one retrieves it, the tank will fire it's cannon at the house, blowing it's occupants up. Unfortunately, one of these occupants is Johnson. It is possible to extend Johnson's life even more but he will still nearly always die either way. Follow him to the building, keep the enemies off him. Then he will stand next to a window, after that quickly kill everyone, then the tank comes out. Make sure, before hand, to have a Panzerfaust and destroy the tank. After that, Johnson will just be standing in the building. Finally after having met up with Private Parker, Johnson is almost always KIA. However, if the player is very careful and quick it is possible to keep Johnson alive until the very end of the mission when the car is brought out. He will take cover inside the ruined house with any other surviving soldiers. Category:Call of Duty American Characters